Summer Camp
by Pettie
Summary: A story I had to write to a "scenario" from my RPG. Starring Swifty and my character, Pettie, while at a summer camp. Rather short and fluffy. Diabetics beware! Enjoy, and please R&R.


Prompt: "Your parents have just dragged you and dumped off at an all-girls camp for "Proper young ladies" You never wanted to go and when you get there you absolutely hate it's guts, but a few days in, you discover there is and all-boys camp near it..." The RPG I'm part of can be found on my profile. Feel free to join! We always like new members. :)

Disclaimer: Newsies is owned by Disney, not me. Pettie does belong to me, though.

=/\= ((This means a scene change.))

Pettie looked up from her book, "The Ultimate Book of Useless Information", and looked out the bus' window. She inwardly groaned. Ahead was a large castle-like building, with a red carpet path leading up to it. *Talk about preppy.* Pettie thought. She'd noticed when she'd first stepped onto the bus, that she was the only girl wearing jeans. The others were wearing dresses or skirts. She'd ended up in the very back seat, away from everyone else.

"Alright everyone get off slowly," the bus rider announced in a monotone voice. Pettie winced as the girls stopped talking and squealed. They dashed off the bus with Pettie walking calmly behind, bag over her shoulder. She quickly found her room, thankful to find it empty, she threw her bag on the top bunk of one of the bunk-beds. Deciding she would unload it later, she left to explore the campus. After several minutes of aimless wandering, she saw another nearly identical building a little ways down the street. She snuck into the building and began her aimless wandering again.

After two minutes, Pettie had just decided to return to her camp, when the door to her right swung open and a young Asian boy ran into her. She fell backwords, the boy on top of her.

"S-sorry," the boy stuttered, climbing off of her. Pettie was stunned speechless. He was very handsome, and was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt like her. "Are you alright?" The boy offered his hand to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pettie recovered from her shock and accepted his hand, standing up, noticing he was about two or three inches taller. "And you are...?"

"Just call me Swifty," He flashed her winning smile. She smiled back. "And what's your name?"

"I go by Pettie," She replied. "Something tells me you don't want to be here as much as I do." She gestured to his jeans.

"Nah, my parents forced me here," Swifty said.

"Mine, too," She added. There was a pause, before he asked her, "What are you doing here? This is the boy's camp."

Pettie blushed slightly before answering, "I was exploring the campus when I spotted this building. I was curious so I snuck over."

"I see," Swifty replied. There was another pause, before shouts could be heard down the hallway.

"Swifty! Swifty!" A blond boy wearing glasses raced around the corner, with two brown-haired boys behind him. "Hey Swifty, we came up with the greatest prank to play on- Hey, who's this?" He gestured towards Pettie.

"This is my new pal, Pettie," Swifty introduced her. "Pettie these are my friends, Dutchy, Snoddy, and Pie Eater." They nodded at each other in acknowledgement.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Dutchy continued. "I found the perfect prank to play on Weasel! We exchange his normal microphone with one that makes his voice all high-pitched! And we hide all the other microphones! Isn't that just hilarious?!" The four boys burst out in laughter. Pettie just furrowed her brow in thought.

"You should cut three inches off of one pair of his pants, and hide all the other ones," Pettie suggested.

"That's brilliant, Pettie!" Swiffty placed a hand on her shoulder, causing it to tingle. "You have quite the knack for prank-playing."

"Why don't you and Pettie sneak into his room and cut his pants tonight!" Snoddy suggested to Swifty. "As odd as that sounds."

"Sounds like a plan," Swifty agreed. He turned to Pettie, who nodded her agreement as well. "You better get out of here before Weasel finds you, Pettie. Meet me back here tomorrow night at midnight." Pettie nodded, smiling, and dashed down the hallway.

=/\=

Pettie was in deep thought as she snuck through the boy's hallway. She really liked Swifty. He seemed really sweet and fun. She was looking forward to setting up this prank with him. She quickly reached the area where they'd met yesterday. She stood there for less than a minute, when she saw Swifty sneaking around the corner with a black bag over his shoulder. They both were wearing black hoodies and black pants.

"You ready?" Swifty whispered. Pettie nodded, and the began sneaking through the halls together.

"You look better in black than red," Pettie whispered to him.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded again. "But red is my favorite color."

"It's unlucky," He gave her a look of confusion. "Anyone on Star Trek wearing red always ends up dying by the end of the episode. They're called red-shirts." She explained.

"I see," He answered as they turned a corner. "Here we are." They tried the only door in the hall, finding it locked.

"Don't worry, I brought a hair clip," Pettie whispered as she pulled one out of her hair. She bent down in front of the doorknob, and began fiddling with it in the lock. Before long, a soft click could be heard, and she turn opened the door a crack, hearing snores. "After you." She gestured.

"Beautiful and smart," Swifty whispered. "I think I'm in love." Pettie blushed, causing him to smile. They quickly sneaked in, seeing Weasel lying in bed, snoring rather loudly. They quickly spotted his closet and tiptoed over to it. They slowly opened it, and pulled every pair of pants they could find and stuffed them into Swifty's bag. Pettie grabbed the last pair, and pulled a pair of scissors out of Swifty's bag. She cut about three inches off the bottom of each leg, and then hung them back up. As they closed the closet doors, one squeaked. Weasel rolled over in bed and his snoring slowed.

"Quickly get inside!" Swifty hissed. Pettie made no argument, and jumped in next to him. They curled up in the corner behind a box. They put their hoods up and made themselves as small as possible. Pettie found her heartbeat to be quickening, and her breath to be quickening, not from the adrenaline of possibly being caught, but of her nearness to Swifty. Due to the lack of room, she'd found herself between his legs, leaning against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist. She had her legs bent close to her chest and her arms crossed and resting on her knees. They held their breath, and listened to Weasel as he stumbled out of bed.

"What was that?" Ruffling fabric could be heard as he pushed the covers aside. Shuffling came next as he wandered around the room. Pettie's heart-rate doubled when he stopped in front of the closet. "Musta been some kids sneaking around . Those darn kids, always causing trouble." He opened the front door. "I swear-" His mumbling was cut off as he shut the door behind him.

They sat still huddled together for a full minute, until Swifty whispered, "We better get going before he comes back."

"Yeah," Pettie agreed. She stood first, quickly opening the closet door. They shut it slowly behind them, and nearly ran out of the room. They dashed through the halls, until reaching a door that read "Room 17: Swifty and Specs" on a plaque above it.

"This is my room," Swifty said almost reluctantly. "I'll see you around."

"Um, yeah," Pettie replied, leaning forward slightly. In a softer voice, she added, "Tell me know the prank goes."

"I will," Swifty said, barely above a whisper. They continued leaning closer, until their lips met. Their arms wrapped around each other as the kiss continued.

The kiss was broken off mere moments later, when Weasel turned the corner and yelled, "HEY YOU!" Swifty and Pettie gulped.

_T_

_H_

_End_

=/\=

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
